Criminal Commissions
by Megamafan16
Summary: Featured Words: Commission, Confirm. Lady Redundant Woman, disguising herself as Becky, commissions a ton of paintings from Violet. This allows her to get away with a massive amount of thefts...until Violet talks about ending her friendship with Becky!


Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl, Soup2Nuts, or PBS.

* * *

><p>WordGirl in...<p>

CRIMINAL COMMISSIONS!

**Narrator: Look out for the words 'Commission,' and 'Confirm'**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the brand new art gallery at the museum! Several dozen famous paintings are being transferred here for a two-month presentation...uh-oh, it looks like Beatrice Bixby, (a.k.a Lady Redundant Woman,) has her eyes on them!<strong>

"Exactly, my good friend, amigo, companion. I have my eyes on them, and once nobody is looking, I shall steal, take, and remove each and every painting in the gallery!" exclaimed the plainly-dressed Beatrice.

"And," she continued, "to cover my tracks, I shall use my powers, abilities, and talents to create exact copies of the originals! No one will know the difference! And I shall-"

"Excuse me, miss." stated two police officers, who pushed their way past Beatrice.

Surprised, Beatrice nervously asked: "Oh, sorry...what are you doing here, in this location?"

"We've been commissioned by the police to confirm that these are the actual paintings, and not copies made by the notorious supervillain Lady Redundant Woman, who has been known to steal famous paintings and replace them with copies."

Beatrice gasped; these guys were on to her already! "But," she asked, "How _are_ you going to that these are not fakes, phonies, or false?"

"Simple, really: WordGirl told us that Lady Redundant Woman's copies disappear when squirted with water." said the police officer as he pulled out a squirt bottle. Then, to prove his point, he leaned in close to a painting of a horse, and squirted a tiny stream of water onto the wooden frame (so not to damage the actual painting).

When nothing happened, the other officer said: "Good; this is the real one. I'll go and check the left areas, you handle the right ones."

"Yep," replied his companion, "and then we come back here tomorrow and do it again, to confirm Lady Redundant Woman hasn't stolen them in the night."

"Because that's what we were commissioned to do." said the other one, before they went on with their business.

Beatrice (a.k.a. Lady Redundant Woman) walked away from the gallery at that point, worried: "Oh no! They know exactly how I work, how I do things, how I behave! I'm gonna need to come up with a new trick, a new strategy, in order to steal those paintings! But how..."

**Meanwhile, at Ms Champlain's art classes...**

Becky looked over at the easel of her best friend, Violet Heaslip: "Wow, Violet, that painting is amazing!"

"Thank you, Becky... you know, I used a picture of that 'Chester's Horse' painting at the traveling art exhibit at the museum..." said Violet, who then handed Becky the photo.

Becky compared the photo and Violet's painting... "Violet, it's almost the same! It'd take a lot of effort to confirm that this wasn't the actual painting!"

"Wait, What?"

"To 'confirm'" Becky explained, "means 'to establish or make sure that something is true.' For example, if someone were to 'confirm' that your painting wasn't the real 'Chester's Horse,' they would make sure that the statement 'this isn't the real painting' was true."

"Oh, I get it." said Violet.

"Yeah." nodded Becky. "Anyway, what I was saying was: it's pretty hard to tell whether that's the original painting or not! And that really says a lot about your skills as a painter!"

"Oh thank you, Becky...you're my best friend, you know that?"

"Of course, Violet."

**Later, on the street...**

Beatrice walked down the sidewalk, deeply engrossed in thought: "How do I swipe, steal, and take those paintings with that police commission checking everything? Oh I just can't stay inactive, or not do anything! I need to find a way to steal those paintings!"

"Um, excuse me?" asked a little girl in a green sweater, who was walking right towards Beatrice. Snapped out of her contemplation, she quickly moved aside and let the girl pass...

...but then she noticed that the girl's friend, who was walking right behind her, had a painting under her arm...that looked exactly like the 'Chester's Horse' painting from the new gallery!

Her curiosity engaged, Beatrice walked up to the girls and asked: "Sorry, pardon me...but where did you obtain, acquire, and get that painting? It looks like something from the new art gallery and painting collection at the museum!"

The blonde-haired girl with the painting started to answer...and then looked down at her feet, unsure of what to say...

...and then her friend spoke up for her: "She made it herself! Based off pictures of the actual painting! She's a really great artist!"

The other girl sighed in relief, and said: "Thanks, Becky."

"No problem, Violet! That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yes, indeed, for sure, definitely..." said Beatrice, who then walked away saying: "Thanks for answering my question, and my inquiry!"

"You're welcome!" replied the girl named Becky, who then turned away and continued walking away with Violet.

Beatrice continued walking away as well...but then turned around, a smirk on her face: "What fortune! What luck! That little painter is exactly what I need and require! All I need to do is commission a few paintings from her..."

Then her gaze focused on Becky: "Of course, she'll not give _me_ a commission...but she will give one to her friend...her amigo...her companion."

Suddenly, her eyes glowed green, and lines of green energy started dancing all over the figure of the unaware Becky...as Beatrice's civilian clothes faded away to reveal an elaborate purple outfit!

As she finished, Lady Redundant Woman said: "Now, at this moment, all I, Lady Redundant Woman need to do...is wait. Hehehehehe..."

Suddenly, a (oddly familiar) man rushed by her, screaming: "HEEEELLLP! SOMEBODY'S ROBBING THE BANK!...Is this the police station?"

"No, negative, and not really; this is the other side of town!" exclaimed the supervillainess. The man thanked her, and ran off again, screaming "HEEELLLLP!"

Lady Redundant Woman sighed, and turned back towards the little artist-girl, Violet...and saw that Becky was running away!

"Becky! Where are you going?" asked Violet.

Becky turned around, and nervously said: "Ummm... I have to...uhhh... confirm that Bob's signed up for that yoga class! Gotta go! See you round!" And with that, Becky ran off in a hurry.

Again, Lady Redundant Woman praised her good luck and fortune, "now I can put my plot, plan, and scheme to work!"

And with that, the supervillainess pressed her finger to her nose...and in a flash of green light, she disappeared, leaving an exact mirror image of Becky!

'Becky' quickly dashed up to Violet, tapped her shoulder, and said (with a voice sounding exactly like the real Becky): "Um, Violet, before I go, before I take my leave, before I proceed, I would like to commission a copy of that 'Chester's Horse' painting for myself!"

"Sure, Becky! I think I can have it done by tomorrow, since I remember exactly how I did _this_ one..." said Violet, looking at the painting under her arm.

"Excellent! Perfect! Good! I'll see you after school tomorrow, by the copy shop!" said 'Becky,' before running off again.

"I'll be there!" Violet called after her. Then, she turned around and continued on her route home...after she stopped to wave at WordGirl as she flew by.

**The next day**...

"Here you go, as promised!" said Violet, handing 'Becky' the painting.

'Becky' took the painting, and walked away saying: "Thanks, Violet! I can't wait to hang it on the wall of my house, my home, my humble abode!"

"Or..." she continued (with her regular Lady Redundant Woman voice, in a whisper), "I could use it to help me steal the real, genuine, and definitely _not_ fake version currently hanging in the museum..."

**And that night, Lady Redundant Woman did exactly that, sneaking into the museum and stealing the real 'Chester's Horse'…and hanging Violet's painting in its place! The next day, she went to the museum as regular Beatrice Bixby, to confirm that it would fool the security…**

"Alright, time for the painting-checking commission to get to work! I've got the Chester's Horse and everything left of that, you go right." said one of the police officers as he sprayed his little bottle on the frame…and nothing happened afterwards!

"Alright; I can confirm that this is the real painting, and Lady Redundant Woman hasn't stolen it." he said as he moved on to the next one….all while Beatrice snickered behind his back.

"All you've confirmed is how clueless, stupid, and dumb you guys are! I think I could get away with doing this to even more paintings!" she said to herself… and then, she raised her finger in realization; "Yes, indeed, I could! I could definitely commission more paintings from that little painter, that little artist, Violet! Look's like she's due another visit from her good friend Becky…"

_*(one scene transition later)*_

"Violet, my very best friend, amigo, and companion, can I commission a copy of 'The Inky Hand' from you?"

…

"Violet, can I commission a copy, or a duplicate, of 'Broken Pebbles'?"

…..

"Violet, I would like to commission a painting that looks exactly like, is identical to, and is very much a copy of 'The Forgotten Rainbow Barn.'"

…

"Violet, can I commission a copy of 'Busy Turtle'? Thank you, gracias, much obliged."

….

"Violet, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother, a trouble, or an inconvenience, I'd like to commission a copy of 'Crazy'."

Violet nodded…and shed a small tear.

_*(one scene transition later)*_

Becky walked down the hallway leading to Mrs. Champlain's art studio, Bob at her side. She looked at her pet monkey, and said: "Boy, that was some vacation... at least, the parts I didn't have to fly back to the city and fight crime in. I can't wait to tell Violet all about-"

"_Why is Becky using me like this? I thought we were friends!"_ Becky heard through her super-hearing all of a sudden.

Not knowing what to make of it, she hid herself and Bob behind a nearby trash can, and focused her hearing on the source of the voice:

"_You know what? This is the last commission I'm making for her; as soon as this is done, I'm going to end our friendship!"_

Instantly, Becky recognized the voice: "Violet!" she said to herself…and then, lowering her voice, she whispered to Bob: "Something's happened to Violet while we were away! She's talking about me like she hates me!"

Bob screeched something to her, to which she replied: "No, I can't ask her, she hates me!"

Bob sighed, and then screeched something else.

"Oh, right…OK." And with that, she pressed her hand to her chest.

*FLASH!*

Violet put her brush back in the water container, and sat down on her stool, pulling another tissue from the box to wipe her teary eyes…and then she suddenly heard: "Oh my goodness! What's wrong…umm…what's your name again?"

Violet looked up, the familiarity of that voice bringing anger to her face…and then she saw it was just WordGirl, who had flown in with her sidekick from the window.

"Oh, Hi WordGirl. It's me, Violet." she said, as she took some deep breaths.

"Thanks for confirming your name; it would've been really awkward calling you 'little girl' during this conversation, heh…" WordGirl said embarrassedly.

Violet sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Well, you know us superheroes, just can't stay away from a crying kid…so, what's wrong?"

"It's Becky. I thought we were friends, but lately she's been treating me like her own personal art store! She's been having me make commission after commission, painting after painting; like that's the only reason she's even talking to me now!"

At this point, Bob screeched in a questioning manner, to which WordGirl responded: "A commission is a job or task given to a person or group, like an order to make something. You can also 'commission' something by asking somebody to get it done."

"Also," she continued, "a commission can be a group of people who are assigned a specific task, like a police commission – they've been given orders by police commissioner Watson! And now you know why he's called that!"

"There; now that we have the word defined; let's go back to the subject of Becky…She's been commissioning you to make paintings?"

Violet turned back towards her unfinished painting: "Yes. This is the latest one." she said as she showed it to WordGirl.

As WordGirl looked, Violet elaborated: "It's a copy of 'Crazy', one of those paintings in the travelling art gallery in the museum. She commissioned it yesterday."

As Captain Huggyface gave a thumbs-up to Violet, WordGirl thought "But I was gone yesterday! Who could have-"

Suddenly, all of them heard, from the door: "Hey Violet, how's the painting, the artwork, the picture coming along?"

Everyone turned around, and saw…Becky! Violet was angry, while WordGirl and Huggyface were shocked.

"Becky." Violet began, the anger dripping from her voice. "It's going along nicely. I'll have it finished in a few minutes…just like our friendship!"

"What do you mean, Violet?"

"You, me, we're _through!_ Once that painting is done, our friendship is _OVER!_"

'Becky' stepped back in shock…and then said: "Oh well. I guess all good things must end, cease, and desist sometimes. Besides, there's always the next painter, or artist…" Those last words sent Violet into rage nobody knew her to be capable of…

…but then WordGirl said: "That can't be the real Becky! She was on vacation all last week!"

…

Violet, suddenly snapping out of her anger, asked: "She never told me she was going on vacation…how do you know?"

Quickly, WordGirl realized what she said; Huggyface gained a frightened expression, as WordGirl thought to herself: "How do I answer her, 'Because I'm Becky?' What matters more: my secret identity, or our friendship? What should I do?"

"What's the reason for the pause, the delay, the wait in your answer? How exactly are you going to prove, establish, and confirm that I am not the real Becky?" said the imposter…causing WordGirl's train of thought to change!

"_Painting, Artwork, Picture…"_

"_End, Cease, Desist…"_

"_Prove, Establish, and Confirm…"_

"THAT'S IT!" exclaimed WordGirl, to the confusion of everyone present. Immediately, the superhero followed it up with: "I've just discovered another reason why that's not the real Becky!"

Suddenly feeling a little nervous, the false Becky asked: "And that is?"

"Well…Huggy! Maneuver 55S!"

Instantly, Captain Huggyface leaped off of WordGirl's shoulder, grabbed the water container Violet was using to clean her brush (complete with a confused Violet exclaiming 'HEY!')…and throwing it all over the fake Becky!

Instantly, 'Becky' started glowing green, and shouting "NOOOOO!"…and then she disappeared, revealing a much taller woman in a purple, form-fitting fancy outfit with blue high-heeled boots and gloves, and some kind of screen over her chest! She looked at herself as sheets of paper fell to the floor all around her, understandably shocked.

"My second reason is: the only one I know who talks like that is Lady Redundant Woman!"

Lady Redundant Woman stepped backwards, frightened, as WordGirl continued: "So _you've_ been taking advantage of Violet; commissioning copies of famous paintings…I'll bet it's so you can steal the originals! Well, that's bad enough, but you just _had_ to go the extra mile and involve an innocent little girl, almost ruining her friendship with the _real_ Becky, did you? You've crossed the line, Lady Redundant Woman, and now you're going to jail!"

Lady Redundant Woman trembled for a second…and then exclaimed: "Maybe…if you can catch me!" And with that, before WordGirl could even see it coming, the villainess pressed her finger to her nose repeatedly, creating a whole ton of copies…that threw themselves on top of WordGirl and her sidekick, pinning them to the ground!

Laughing, Lady Redundant Woman exited the room, and left her copies to restrain the superheroes…but then, Violet narrowed her eyes, and said: "Oh no, you're not getting away with this…"

And with that, she grabbed a nearby painting frame from the nearby stack, and ran to the window…where, sure enough, Lady Redundant Woman was just leaving the building, relieved…

…when, suddenly, Violet dropped the frame right on top of her! The frame fit neatly around her arms, pinning them to her sides! "Oh no!" she exclaimed, "I can't use my powers, my abilities, my skills! I'm trapped!"

"And that's a confirmed victory for the Framer!" exclaimed Violet proudly.

"Well done, Violet!" said WordGirl as she brushed the paper from Lady Redundant Woman's copies off of her; "I'll take care of things from here. Meanwhile, I think you have some catching up to do with the _real _Becky!"

Then, WordGirl grabbed Captain Huggyface and flew out the window, stopping to give Violet a goodbye wave.

**As quickly as could be, WordGirl took Lady Redundant Woman to jail, and returned all the stolen paintings. The next day, after school…**

"Becky!" shouted Violet as she spotted her across the playground.

"Violet!" Becky shouted back as she heard, and rushed across to meet Violet. "WordGirl told me everything! I was going to tell you about the vacation, I saw you painting, and assumed you were busy! And by the time you were done, it was time for me to leave! I'm so sorry, Violet!"

"It's OK, Becky." Violet said in her signature soft voice, "There's nothing to apologize for. You're still my very best friend, you know."

"Of course, Violet." said Becky as she went in for the hug.

**And so, WordGirl saves the day from Lady Redundant Woman's evil commissioning, and it looks like Becky and Violet have confirmed that they're still friends!**

**Be sure to check out the next exciting, heart-stopping, thrilling adventure of WORDGIRL!**

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p>WordGirl: Criminal Commissions was made possible by the positive reinforcement and constructive criticism of REVIEWERS LIKE YOU.<p>

THANK YOU.


End file.
